Ямадэра Коити
Коити Ямадэра — японский сэйю. Немного биографии Его называют «человеком, в чьём голосе — все цвета радуги». Другое его прозвище — Яма-тян, т.е. «Горушка». В префектуре, где он родился, его наградили званием «Самая известная звезда». В Японии его голос слышали практически все. Работа в аниме остаётся лишь одной из граней его выдающегося таланта. Запись аудио-драм и караоке-дисков, участие в радио и телепередачах, профессия ди-джея и ведущего, продюсера и актёра, а в дополнение, дубляж голливудских фильмов — в Японии его голос звучит едва ли не каждый день. Ямадэра Койти женат на сэйю Мике Канай. Всякий раз, когда его спрашивают, «кто ваша идеальная женщина», неизменно отвечает «жена». Открытый в общении, может быть подчас чересчур говорливый, но безусловно очень «светлый» и «душевный» артист. Он узнаваем не только по тембру и интонации, но и по «фирменным» ямадэровским искоркам света и искренности, которые чувствуются во многих его героях. Человек-голос, один из тех, ради кого аниме нужно смотреть ТОЛЬКО с субтитрами. Озвучивание Аниме * Bosco Adventure * Red Photon Zillion * Bikkuriman * Akakage * Sonic Soldier Borgman * City Hunter 2 * Soreike! Anpanman * Mobile Police Patlabor * Ranma ½/Ranma ½: Nettōhen * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water * Mashin Hero Wataru 2 * Dragon Ball Z * Genki Bakuhatsu Ganbaruger * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Cowboy Bebop * Otoko wa Tsurai yo * Dā! Dā! Dā! * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Astro Boy (2003 series) * Space Pirate Captain Harlock * Kaiketsu Zorori * Honey and Clover * Hajime ni Fumajime: Kaiketsu Zorori * Fist of the Blue Sky * Gin Tama * Hunter × Hunter * Sword Art Online Театральная анимация * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * SD Sengokuden Chapter of Abaowakuu * Venus Wars * Hashire Melos! * Darkside Blues * Memories * Gekijōban Pocket Monsters: Mewtwo no Gyakushū * Alexander Senki Gekijōban * Sakura Wars: The Movie * Millennium Actress * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence * Arashi no Yoru Ni * Paprika * Highlander: The Search for Vengeance * Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance * Friends: Mononoke Shima no Naki * A Letter to Momo Веб-анимация * Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto * Megumi Игры * 2nd Super Robot Wars Alpha * Binary Domain * Catherine * Counter-Strike * Drakengard * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Kingdom Hearts * Logos Panic * Neon Genesis Evangelion * Rogue Galaxy * Soukaigi * Tengai Makyō: Daiyon no Mokushiroku * The Exiled Realm of Arborea * Yakuza 4 Дубляж ролей Актеры * Аль Пачино * Алек Болдуин * Энди Гарсия * Энди Лау * Бен Аффлек * Бен Стиллер * Билли Зейн * Брэд Питт * Брюс Уиллис * Чарли Шин * Крис Такер * Кристофер Ламберт * Клайв Оуэн * Дензел Вашингтон * Дастин Хоффман * Эдди Мерфи * Гарри Олдман * Харрисон Форд * Хью Джекмен * Жан Клод Ван Дамм * Джим Керри * Джон Траволта * Карл Урбан * Кеану Ривз * Мэтт Деймон * Майкл Дж. Фокс * Майк Майерс * Робин Уильямс * Том Круз * Том Хэнкс * Уэсли Снайпс * Уилл Смит Дорамы * Ally McBeal * Breaking Bad * Columbo * Dark Angel * Mad Men Анимация * Aladdin * Beauty and the Beast * Bolt * Despicable Me * Disney's House of Mouse * Ice Age * Lilo & Stitch * The Lorax * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Megamind * Mulan * Shrek * Thumbelina * X-Men Роли Телевизионные сериалы * Aikotoba ha Yūki * Kiteretsu Daihyakka * The Fantastic Deer-Man * Jyoshiana Icchokusen! * Koinu no Waltz * Psycho Doctor Кинокартины * 20th Century Boys * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack * Godzilla: Final Wars * Minna no Ie * Talking Head * Yatterman Варьете * Mecha-Mecha Iketeru! * Monomane Grand Prix * Oha Suta * Shall We Dance? Внешние ссылки * Источник информации ** Kōichi Yamadera ** Ямадэра Коити * Твиттер Категория:Люди Категория:Сэйю